fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Family
Nicktoons Family (formerly known as GorgeToons Network and GorgeToons Network from Nickelodeon Family) is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by Curiousgorge66 and is a sister channel to Nickelodeon Family in the United States. It was launched on October 27th, 2013 at 6am, with Daylight as the network's first program. Despite it's name, the network is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 12-48, airing a mix of content from Curiousgorge66 Studios (as well as programming from it's sister channel, Nickelodeon Family) and a fair amount of third-party programming. On September 22nd, 2015, an HD feed of the channel was launched. As of December 2015, approximately 66 million households in the United States (57.2% of households with at least one television set) receive Nicktoons Family. Programming All of the network's TV-MA-rated shows are in late-night slots as of July 2015. Current Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Conception (TV-14-DS) (2015 - present) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Holez (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (TV-14-DS) (December 23rd, 2015 - present) Original series *Nick Family's Cartoon Madness (TV-PG - TV-14) (November 24th, 2015 - present) RaGE Media Reruns *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015-present) EliNinja Studio Reruns *Eli Shmow (TV-14) (2015-present) XTV Reruns *TV-Guy (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Kitchen (TV-14-DLV - TV-MA-LSV) (2015 - present) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) (2015 - present) *Spooks (TV-MA - TV-MA-LSV) (2015 - present) *SpaceWar 101 (TV-PG episodes only) (November 2015 - present) Anime programming *Hikaru No Go (TV-14) (2015-present) *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (2015-present) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Attack on Titan (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Soul Eater (TV-14-V) (2015-present) *Naruto (TV-14) (2015-present) *Death Note (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015-present) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (2015-present) *Soul Eater Not! (TV-14) (2015-present) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-V) (December 13th, 2015 - present) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) (December 13th, 2015 - present) Acquired programming *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (2015-present) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (2015-present) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-14) (2015-present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (December 25th, 2015 - present) Special Programming *2015 NickFanon Winter Olympics (December 17th - 20th, 2015) Upcoming programming Original series *Magic Toupee (starting 2016) Nickelodeon reruns *What Would You Do? (TV-Y) (starting December 26th, 2015) Nickelodeon Family reruns *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) (starting 2016) Anime programming *Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) (starting 2016) Acquired programming *Steven Universe (TV-PG) (starting December 26th, 2015) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) (starting December 26th, 2015) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) (starting January 2016) Former programming *Patches the Zombie (TV-PG-V) *Sugarboy (TV-PG/TV-14) *Black Lagoon (TV-MA) *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) *Blue Dragon (TV-Y7) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV-Y7-FV) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) *Daylight (TV-PG) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-PG) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) *D-Frag! (TV-14-L) *Inuyasha (TV-14) *Shugo Chara! (Curiousgorge66 Networks re-dub) (TV-PG-V) *Fairy Tail (TV-14-DSV) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-PG) Suggestions See the suggestions for the channel here. Gallery As GorgeToons Network GorgeToons Network bug 1.png|Lucky Star GorgeToons Network bug 2.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica GorgeToons Network bug 3.png|Markiplier Animated GorgeToons_Network_logo.png|Former logo. As Nicktoons Family Pre-December 2015 Nicktoons Family bug.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Nicktoons Family bug 2.png|Death Note Nicktoons Family bug 3.png|Attack on Titan December 26th, 2015 - present Nicktoons_Family_Danganronpa.png|Danganronpa: The Animation Nicktoons_Family_Panty_and_Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt Nicktoons_Family_Soul_Eater_Not.png|Soul Eater Not Logos NicktoonsFamilylogo.png|Nicktoons Family's logo from July 2015 to December 2015. NicktoonsFamily2.png|Current Nicktoons Family logo. NicktoonsFamily3.png|Upcoming Nicktoons Family logo. See also *Nickelodeon Family Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66